


Good Morning

by TaylorLL



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Dating, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorLL/pseuds/TaylorLL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off perfectly and went downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Jim was fucking furious.

When he told Bones he’d only had, like, one other serious relationship in his life, he thought he was clearly implying that he would be shitty at this whole thing.  Regardless, the first five months and thirty days of their official, Starfleet official, partnership had gone well enough.  Sure, they argued a lot, but Bones was always too overbearing and Jim was...  He could admit he was a little reckless sometimes.  Even so, everyone could see that they were good for each other.

Bones was something for Jim to think about before leaping first.  Should he agree to spar with the Orion dignitary?  Probably not, they had four times his strength and very little restraint; Bones would hypo him into next week if he broke anything.  Should he go down with the landing party to examine the nearby flora?  Bad idea, Bones hated flowers and Jim’s allergic reactions ranged from hives to anaphylactic shock.  Should he agree to see the Caitian Princess’ personal menagerie?  Nope!  She’s been making bedroom eyes, and even if it didn’t seem like it, Bones could get jealous.  He shuddered at the thought of the cold shoulder he got in medbay the first time McCoy got jealous.  And Jim thought his bedside manner was horrible before.

Overall, Bones made him more aware, a change that most of the crew was glad to see.  Of course, that didn’t stop him from getting into fights, having allergy attacks, or accidentally leading on important people, but such incidents did happen with less frequency.

It was ironic really, that maybe Bones making him more aware resulted in the doctor becoming less aware...

Jim wanted to make his six month anniversary with Bones special so he started by waking the man up the best way he could think of.

* * *

 

Bones was breathing heavy as he finished in Jim’s mouth.  The blond had received a similar wake-up call on maybe three separate occasions and had enjoyed it thoroughly, so it was only fair Bones got the same, especially today.  He crawled back up and wiggled himself under one of the doctor’s arms, kissing the brunet’s cheek before Bones turned to look at him.

“Not that I’m complainin’, but what brought this on?” He asked as he regained his breath.  Jim’s smile faltered, but didn’t drop entirely.  Bones was totally messing with him.

“You know.” The blond insisted, only to find a blank stare.  Bones forgot...

Jim got up, facing away from the man in bed.  “Just thought you might enjoy it.” He mumbled as he quickly got ready and exited the room before Bones could ask.

* * *

 

He’d been avoiding Bones all day.  Of course, staying out of medbay was easy enough, but during meals?  That was harder.  He took an extra shift to make sure his break didn’t line up with his CMO’s.

If he had been a little quieter than usual, no one mentioned anything.  As he stared at the stars passing by at warp factor 2, he resigned to the fact that Bones forgot their six month anniversary, but he was lying when he said he was angry.  He was disappointed, maybe, but more than that, he felt stupid.

Stupid that he made a dumb stardate important.  Stupid that he expected Bones to think in kind.  Stupid that he ever thought a relationship with him would be like one in the holos.

Tired and emotionally drained, Jim made his way back to his quarters.  He hadn’t eaten dinner, but he really just wanted to go to bed.  As he opened the door, his eyes widened and his bottom lip dropped open.

“You didn’t really think I forgot, didya?” Bones asked, standing in front of a little table with a candle, a bottle of red wine with two glasses, and two steaks.  Jim rubbed at his eyes, sniffing in softly.

“No.” He said softly as he walked forward with a smile.  Wrapping his arms around the doctor’s torso.  “Thank you, Leonard.”

The doctor chuckled as he kissed Jim’s forehead.  “Anything for you, darlin’.  Now come on, getting ribeye was a hassle and we don’t want them getting cold.” He joked.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more! treksanity.tumblr.com


End file.
